1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reclosable package or bag with a slider zipper, and further including a first gusset formed between the zipper profiles in order to provide tamper evidence and a second gusset formed below one zipper profile in order to allow the filled package to stand up for display purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of reclosable packages or bags is well-developed. However, further developments are always sought in order to make the packages more attractive in a retail environment. A free-standing package can be attractive in this regard. Similarly, gussets can be used to increase capacity of the package or bag. Method for making gussets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,237 entitled “Methods of Making a Gusset Style Pouch in a Reclosable Bag”, issued on Jan. 17, 2006 to Ausnit. Moreover, tamper evidence is generally preferred by consumers. Representative tamper-evident packages or bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,890 entitled “Tamper Evident Resealable Packaging”, issued on Oct. 5, 2004 to Schneider et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,690 entitled “Shock Resistant Tamper Evident Reclosable Plastic Bag”, issued on Jul. 22, 2003 to Machacek.